User talk:Shadewing
Random Siggie Tests Signatures are a pain in my ass, but oh well. Testing... 15:58, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This ain't workin' 16:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Alright! 17:02, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I can't believe this.. User:Shadewing/Sig 16:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This better work... 17:03, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Read this! Hai y'all! Feel free to leave a message here, but please, follow these rules: 1. No SWEARING! (I will tolerate occasional slips, but please, try to keep the talking appropriate, as young children can see this). 2. Try to be generally polite, and do try not to yell, it gives me and other users a headache, and it's a pain in the neck when you're dealing with a grouchy user. 3. Please sign with four ~'s!! Ok, that's all for now! ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Now read this! Ok, you know that picture on my page? The picture with the green star thing and my name in blue? I can make one of these for you, I just need this: Color of star thing: Blue (examples) Text: Shadey Color of text: Yellow And you're done! Thanks! ShadewingMischief Managed... 14:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Talk Welcome to WSW. Its amazing here! ^_^ FeatherMew? 01:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon You know how you have that character in your story- Blazeheart? I have a character in my story that I've been writing for a month or so called Blazeheart, too. I know you haven't copied my name, but could you please change the name? I really like to have original names in my stories. I had to change one of the names of my character's because Nightfern's character had the same name, so I know how it feels! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:45, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lol! And yes, she was very cute, although she was old in that picture, leik, 13-14. her real name yes, was sasha although me called her fatty. yea, mean name. although, when you call her that since she was 2, you don't really pay attention to the meaning XD FeatherMew? 02:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank you so much for doing that. Most people wouldn't have done it as quickly or politely as you did. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 02:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) '''Members of P:I Hello. If your getting this message, you are a member of P:I and you are invited to join in the contest that we will be holding in Augest from the 7th to the 20th. Dates may change but that will not affect you what-so-ever. We can assure you you will difinatly have at least a week. The contest is... To chosoe one of the six cats that journied to sun-down place, (--Brambleclaw, Squirrel''paw'', Crow''paw,'' Tawnypelt, Stormfur and Feathertail--) and re-create them in P:I charart form. Please use correct blanks and colors based on what you think the charaters look like in your mind when you see the description. ' Entering can be found here you can also enter on that page. If you have any other questions or comments, please contact Feathermoon or Cloudskye here or here. Enjoy, FeatherMew? 06:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re:Charart No worries! You didn't take up my time or anything. I don't have much of a life, so it was no problem at all to try and help. I am leader of P:I, after all. I try and help when and where I can. =D 03:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh! Hah, Thank-you! Feather 17:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Hai Shadeh. You haven't gotten a message in SO long, so i'm saying hai!!! Feather Rollbacker 21:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon RE: Transparancy 'n' stuff Hi Shadeh! This is the exact way I made that pic. I went on google and got a pic of a moon and a pic of a cat. Then I went to Pixlr and opened both images. I used the lasso tool to loosely cut the cats head, then using the move tool pasted it onto the moon. It'll be on a new layer. Then I took about size 20 soft eraser tool, and erased all the waste around the cat until there was a little aura around it. For the transparancy, in the box entitled 'Layers', in th bottom left corner there is a symbol that looks a bit like two arrows in a box. Click that. Make sure you're on the right layer, and then using the slider on the opacity bar will change the transparancy. I hope I haven't made that too complicated, and if you need any more help please ask! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 07:49, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to join! I suck at wiki code... maybe you'd be interested in helping me with the front page, and possibly becoming a rollbacker...? Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 06:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: There's a WHAT?! I demand a picture. Like. Now. Nah, all joking aside, that's pretty neat. Thanks for telling me! 20:59, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I need to see this. I wasn't expecting an actual picture. It was a joke. xD 23:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadeh...you are officially epic in my book. 23:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I don't like Linkin Park. I am ''obsessed, the biggest fangirl you will ever meet. :D Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 02:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Omigosh YES! I love Chester and Mike. Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 11:20, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadeh! ^^ 22:44, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes I am. xD Everybody's so excited ^^ 23:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Why, yes I am. :P So what do you basically do on this Wiki? Write fan-fiction? 23:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. I know what scene that's from. In fact, that's one of my favorite L pictures. Me likey that. Thanks for showing me! Actually...that's pretty freaking awesome! 23:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think that's only from the anime. I'm not 100% sure, but, I still love how cute he looks. 00:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It's no problem. I still remember- I must archive my talk page. Thanks for helping out. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie| '''The Tides of Change ]] 20:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Shadeh. I'm mainly good, but this school year = new school, and I hate gym! i mena, I never hated it untilthis year! Feather Lolwut 02:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oooh Feather Lolwut 02:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Well I'' care that your here. Feather Lolwut 02:48, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I know, It's even worse to be ''in the arguement. Don't worry, hopefully the fighting will stop. And don't feel that way, I know how it feels, and if you ever needed you, you could've sent me a message. I'm here to talk too, you know. :) Feather Lolwut 02:59, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon I know. But Skye gets stressed too, sometimes. And when Nightfern isn't around, suppose Cloudskye is maintaining the wiki on her shoulders, along with me. More/less. xD Feather Lolwut 03:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thank -yuh. :D . 22:01, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, falling a little behind on my wikis though. . 00:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) It's not much, but yeah...been getting back into the ol' spirit of editing XD Yesh, sorry. I forgot. x3 . 13:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Course. You're an active PI member, right? I've seen some of your chararts. They're beautiful. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What? No! That's a lie! [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm doing a tabby now, actually. Want to know who it is? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:45, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the picture for you. It's Dew's Grace. She's a silver tabby with white paws and black ears with blue eyes. She's pretty =D [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 20:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Go to source mode. Delete |thumb and |left. Then add |200px. That works. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 21:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I reserved Mudfur's warrior image on WW like three months ago... XD I will get around to it, but I've got a lot on my plate right now. You're on! Chat? Hehe. I don't wish they would publish Forgotten Warrior! It's so hard to get the books in Australia, and I'm falling behind! I'm only on Fourth Apprentice, and it's incredibly hard to get manga. Hola Shadey. :3 22:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm good. How are you? 22:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't really like the powers either. I'm stopping at Fading Echoes. And the whole StarClan/Dark Forest battle thing? Pfft. Annoying. I like SkyClan and the Stranger. :) Re: Good! You? 13:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :(No, but my friend has. -.- I want to go SO badly. 14:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You can redo them. I'll give you credit. 19:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Your charries are awesome! :D . 21:05, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ehh, different tastes. XD But still, I LOVE Bluestar's Prophecy and Crookedstar's Promise. I didn't really like the SkyClan super editions... I like other SkyClan stuff though. You're on again! Sorry about yesterday... I had to leave for Scout camp... so chat? :3 Avatar I LOVE your LOTR avatar. :D Speaking of, Aragorn is so hot... *swoons* xD. 13:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good, thanks! You? [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 14:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I better keep writing mine. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 14:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No it doesn't. [[User:Graceglow|'Ghost']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Watch out, there's ghosts about! [[Graceglow|'400 EDITS!']] 16:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey hey! xD 01:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) OHYEAH! 600 edits in a month. BOOYAH! XD [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 11:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww thank you. :) She died this year. ;( 11:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) That's Flashy. ;( 20:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww thanks! I didn't know I was well-known here. I was begining to think I've turned into an elder's story. :3 Ottersplash~November chills~ 01:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I's good, hows you? ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:39, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heheh =3 ^_^ [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I've only been on a month. You have to have been on for three. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 12:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol its ok [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 13:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I is fine and you be how? XDDDDD Congrats on 500 edits! [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 09:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) They better say yes. [[User:Graceglow|'Grace']][[User talk:Graceglow|'glow']]Trust your heart, and you shall survive 16:48, November 14, 2011 (UTC) As long as you have the basics, you can. Details can be made whenever you please. :) . 22:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) HI! and i do have one question... How do you get a book approved? and can you use peopleon this wiki as characters? thanks ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 02:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Mentoring stuff :p REUPLOADED! ok i took away the blue in the eye and made the nose kess neon. Btw his nose was sopossed to be like a purple pink color. ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 01:50, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Purrdy good. (Like my joke there? XD) Oh, and you might wanna leave your siggy next time. ;) Re: I have the whole album . . . OH! IS THAT THAT WEBSITE? I want to sooo badly but I have to pay for it. -.- 15:11, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Mew to you too! xD Not much is going on, at all. ;P And then the heck did you turn into a pickle!? . 22:51, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ....... .......you.....................suck.....do you know that? 02:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadey, can you help me with this wiki? :3 I'm new, and I wanna start doin important stuff. 03:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) So, I was wondering how to start a fanfic, and it the art thing is called Project Imagine, right? So how do I join that? :3 Thanks! 14:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE YOU! Gotta ask, though, what do you mean by "All Three Pieces?" FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 02:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh haha all right. I was about to say... lol. Thanks! Appreciate it! And the review is written really well. :D I enjoyed your vocab. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 02:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha, well I enjoyed writing something you enjoy. (Seriously, it was fun!) And you reply freakily fast. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 02:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ATTENTION ALL P:I MEMBERS! THERE IS A VOTE BEING HELD TO DECIDE THE WINNER OF THE SUN-DROWN-PLACE CONTEST. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY VOTED, PLEASE VISIT THIS PAGE TO VOTE. VOTING CLOSES ON 20 OF DECEMBER. 01:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ...the Secret Santa names are in! To find out who you are the Secret Santa to, just contact me at twi_heart@yahoo.com 'and I will e-mail you back. Thanks for participating~! ' 21:32, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadeh... Could you do a review thing of The Rise Series? You know, on your userpage. :D 15:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SHadehh! Thank you so much for graduating me! I wont let u down ( I should learn to spell... ahhhh me and my corny jokes....) HollycloudThe Omen is Calling 18:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhh Your avatar is hot. Spill. 23:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *drools* Does there happen to be a particular website where I can watch Bleach? I've watched Wolf's Rain, all the Dragonballs (<3), and I'm trying to see Death Note and SKYE, but I wanna watch BLEACH. It seems so god damn popular on here, and I love Japanese anime. 23:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, mentor! 15:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Shadeh, you have not yet given in your entry for the secret santa, and it has come to the very final deadline. If you do not have it up within the next 12-24 hours, then you will be discluded from any further contests or fun P:I activities. Thank you. 00:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Oi. I just saw your message on Leopard's talk. I replied earlier today, after finding my list. 01:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I honestly had no control over the fact that the users were going to be disqualified. I just made the page and handed out the list. 01:35, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Sorry, sometimes I have a harder time understanding things. ;) Anyway, sorry that you can't get it in. :( Knowing your skills, it would've been really good. 01:39, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I'll tell Millie not to disqualify you. Have yu found out who you were supposed to do yet? If you have, please get it up asap. If not, I'l go and a. Verbally reprimand Twi XDDD and b. Tell you who you're doing. I'm sorry for shouting. 09:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: You were actually one of the people I was considering. More or less, we just want people who are active and edit a lot. I mean, there really isn't an edit requirement, but, I want at least 750 edits from a user before they get the rank. Yours isn't that far off. As long as you don't spam to get the edit count up, you'll be fine. I'm going to talk to Night about what she wants to see in a staffer, and I'll get back to you when her and I come up with a final idea. Since she's not on much due to family issues, I kinda wanted some backup. It's hard taking care of a wiki on your own. I did it last year....it was no fun. =/ 02:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do. :) Okay, so, I have two: #How do you make an image for your characters? #Are you allowed to just create stories whenever...? =3 :)